“Sueño de navidad”
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: Un sueño de navidad que se haría realidad.


**Hola!!**

Aquí nuevamente con un one-shot.  
Espero les guste, fue solo una idea.

Besos

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los lugares donde se desenvuelven. Nacieron de la vasta imaginación de J.K. Rowling.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**"Sueño de navidad"**

Un pequeño niño castaño con unos hermosos ojos grises entraba corriendo y gritando a la habitación de sus padres. Con él llevaba una hermosa niña rubia de ojos color miel, de la mano.

-¡Mami!,¡Papi!-Gritaba el pequeño niño de 7 años mientras entraba a la habitación de sus padres.

-¡Es navidad!- Termino de gritar mientras saltaba hacia la cama.

-Mmm…Hijo es muy temprano- Le dijo cariñosamente el hombre que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Si, pero papi tu siempre dices que hay que levantarse temprano para así aprovechar…-Pero fue cortado por su padre quien se estaba incorporando en la cama.

-Lo se pequeñín- Le dijo despeinándole su cabellera castaña- Pero estamos de vacaciones, y en las vacaciones se duerme.

-¡No papi!, es navidad. Hay que abrir los regalos.-Reprocho el niño

-Ven aquí princesa- Dijo la mujer que se encontraba escuchando la conversación de su marido e hijo.-Dale un beso a mami.

-¡Mami!, llo quelo lelalos- dijo la rubiecita con su vocecita infantil

-Si lo se cariño, pero deja que tu padre se despeje y bajamos todos juntos

-¡Papi!, ¿vamos? Los lelalos- Volvió a hablar la pequeña dirigiéndole una miradita de suplica a su padre.

-¡Oh! Esta bien, vamos.

-¡Si!-gritaron los dos pequeños al unísono.

El hombre de cabellera rubia se levanto de la cama, se abrigo con una bata de seda negra y tomando al pequeño niño lo coloco sobre su espalda. Luego alzo a la niña.

La mujer también se levanto y se puso su bata de color rosa. Se acerco a su marido y beso sus labios.

-¡Feliz navidad cariño!-Le dijo la castaña cuando se alejaron

-¡Feliz navidad, Hermione!-Le respondió él mientras volvía a acercarse y depositaba otro beso en los labios de su mujer.

-¡Uagh!-Dijo el pequeño desde la espalda de su padre-¿Pueden hacer eso en otro momento? ¿No ven que estamos presentes?

-¡Orión!-Grito su padre- Ya vas a ver dentro de unos años te va a agradar besar a una chica

-¡Nunca!

-Jajaja-reían sus padres mientras todos juntos bajaban al comedor donde se encontraba el árbol con los regalos.

Al llegar al árbol de navidad, Draco bajo a los pequeños. Y estos corrieron por los regalos, mientras que la pareja recordaba el momento en que armaban aquel pino navideño.

**-**_**A ver recuérdame, Hermione, ¿Por qué no usamos magia para armar el árbol?**_

-Porque así es más divertido. Y a los niños y a mi nos gusta, Draco

-Pero seria mas rápido si…-no pudo terminar la frase porque la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Si no quieres ayudar, ¡Vete!, nadie te obliga a estar presente- dijo un tanto enojada la castaña.

-No cariño, sabes que me encanta compartir estos momentos con ustedes, pero sigo pensando que un poquito de magia ayudaría.

-¡No Draco!. Todos los años la misma historia. El árbol se arma sin magia. ¡Sin magia!

-Esta bien. Iré por la cámara

Cuando terminaron con su recuerdo, al rubio le apareció una amplia sonrisa en su cara, mientras observaba a sus hijos abrir los regalos. Se acerco Hermione y juntos se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba frente al pino.

-¿Son hermosos verdad?- Le preguntó Draco a su mujer

- ¡Claro que los son! Es el mejor regalo de todos.

-¿Todavía recuerdas aquella noche?

- Siempre Draco. Nunca la voy a olvidar. Ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien me pudiera dar. Y todavía lo sigue siendo-Le respondió la castaña mientras posaba su vista en el pequeño niño que se encontraba en el piso.

-Te amo-Le dijo él

-Yo también. Siempre lo hare.

-¡Hermione!- escuchaba que la llamaban pero muy lejanamente- Hermione- volvieron a repetir su nombre- ¡Hermione!- Ese ultimo grito fue el cual la despertó.

-¿Que?, ¡¿Pero por que me despiertas así?!-Le espeto la castaña

-Es que no te despertabas y ya es tarde-Respondió la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a ella. Y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, para salir por ella.

Hermione la observo y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salirse de sus ojos. Recordaba el sueño que acababa de tener. ¿Pero como era posible que ella soñara algo así?, ¿Cómo soñar con una familia junto a aquella persona? ¿Cómo podía ser si se odiaban?

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del castillo se encontraba un rubio que misteriosamente había experimentado el mismo sueño que la castaña. Y en ese momento hacia las mismas preguntas que ella. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Él y ella? Era de lo mas extraño.

-"Debo averiguar si ella también vivió ese sueño". "¿Pero como?"-Pensaba el rubio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a tomar su baño matutino.

La castaña por su parte ya se había levantado, duchado y estaba preparada para bajar a desayunar. Pero el sueño no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, la tenia intranquila y sorprendida. Para decir la verdad le había encantado, pero era solo un sueño. Un sueño muy imposible de cumplir.

Al bajar al Gran comedor a desayunar se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban distinto. No había odio, ni altanería en aquellos ojos, era todo lo contrario y eso fue lo que la puso mas nerviosa.

-"¿El podría haber soñado lo mismo que yo?"-Se pregunto la castaña- "No lo creo". "Pero por las dudas debo averiguarlo".

Terminaron su desayuno y por supuesto Hermione se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Ya que ese día era 24 de diciembre y estaban de vacaciones. Esa noche tendrían la cena de navidad, aunque no todos se habían quedado en el colegio. Solo los alumnos de séptimo curso ya que ese era su último año y deseaban pasar las últimas navidades allí, y también las parejas de estos que pertenecían a otro curso.

Hermione llego a la biblioteca sin percatarse que un chico rubio y de ojos grises la había seguido. Tomo un libro de lectura muggle que a ella tanto le gustaba y comenzó a leerlo. Pero no podía concentrarse, el sueño rondaba su cabeza.

-¿Será posible?-Se pregunto en voz alta, total era la única que estaba en la biblioteca. Eso creía ella- Ya déjate de tonterías Hermione, fue solo un estúpido sueño-se recrimino sin sospechar que detrás de los estantes de una de las bibliotecas Draco Malfoy había estado observándola y escucho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aunque esto lo dejo mas desconcertado, y sorprendido.

-"¿Qué debía hacer ahora?". "¿Cómo la podría volver a tratar como siempre después de saber que compartieron un sueño tan real y porque no decirlo hermoso?"-Pensaba Draco- "Hermoso". "Estas delirando"."Como puedo creer yo que tener una familia con la sangre sucia puede ser hermoso". "Una sangre sucia que va estar muy buena dentro de unos años". "Pero que estoy dicien…-pensando". Y así con sus pensamientos Draco se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí tomo un pergamino, tinta y comenzó a escribir algo. Cuando termino, llamo a su lechuza y le ato la pequeña nota en la pata. Luego le susurro a quien iba dirigida y esta salio volando por la ventana muy velozmente.

La castaña seguía tratando de leer en la biblioteca cuando una lechuza negra se poso delante de ella. Hermione la miro detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que llevaba una nota. Le tomo con suavidad su pata y desato el pergamino. Lo desenrollo y comenzó a leer la nota y a medida que lo hacia su cara cambiaba de contenta a intrigada a contenta otra vez.

La nota decía algo así:

_**Querida Hermione:**_

Si querida porque estoy seguro que en algunos años lo serás. Con esto me refiero a que te convertirás en mi mujer. Ya que es lo que ansío y deseo. Espero no estar siendo demasiado directo, pero es la verdad.  
En estos momentos solo puedo pensar en una cosa y eso eres tú. Por favor no me malinterpretes, todas son buenas intenciones.  
Espero con ansias que respondas a esta pregunta que te voy a hacer. Nose si ya tendrás pareja o no, pero…  
¿Te gustaría acompañarme esta noche al baile de navidad?

Hades, la lechuza esperara por tu respuesta. Y yo también.

Me despido sin más que agregar

Tu fiel y adorado futuro marido.

Hermione leyó y releyó la nota un par de veces. No creía lo que aquella decía. ¿Como podía ser?, ¿le estaban jugando una broma? Pero como podría saber la verdad.  
Decidida dejo la carta sobre su mesa y levantándose se dirigió lentamente hasta el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, que en esos momentos no se encontraba. Tomo un pedazo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y volvió sobre sus pasos nuevamente a su mesa.  
Se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a escribirle una contestación a esa persona. Cuando termino, enrollo el pergamino y lo coloco en la pata de la lechuza, la cual salio rápidamente volando por la ventana.

Draco se paseaba nervioso y ansioso por su habitación esperando a ver si recibia alguna respuesta de la castaña. Se acerco a la ventana y a lo lejos vio volando hacia él a una lechuza, lo que hizo que sonriere. Cuando Hades entro por la ventana, Draco tomo el pergamino y comenzó rápidamente a leerlo.

_**Fiel y adorado futuro marido (como tú te has llamado):**_

Nose como tomar esta carta o declaración que me has hecho. De verdad me halagan tus palabras. Pero ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de alguien que se me declara por medio de una carta?, ¿Cómo saber que esto no es un juego?  
Podría mentirte diciéndote que tengo pareja para el baile o simplemente que no pensaba asistir. Pero de verdad no me apetece mentirte.  
Sinceramente nose como tomar, ni llamar a esto. Espero de verdad que no sea una broma.  
Definitivamente creo que no puedo acudir al baile con una pareja que no conozco, aunque seguramente te conozca, pero si no me dices con quien tengo el agrado de cartearme en estos momentos, no creo que sea posible que asistamos juntos.  
No quiero parecer grosera, pero de verdad ansío saber quien será mi futuro marido.

Espero puedas esclarecer alguna de mis dudas. Espero por tu respuesta.

Quien tu llamas "Tu futura esposa".

El rubio leyó cada palabra de la carta con una sonrisa en su cara. El ya se imaginaba que no le iba a resultar tan fácil convencerla de ir juntos, y menos sin saber de quien se trataba. Pero había tomado una decisión y como buen Malfoy que era no se iba a echar para atrás. Ella acudiría al baile con el.

Se acerco hacia su baúl y comenzó a sacar un par de cosas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una pequeña caja de madera, la cual abrió, reviso su contenido y extrajo otra cajita más chica de terciopelo negro. Tomo nuevamente pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Estaba seguro que con esta respuesta esta quedaría definitivamente complacida y aceptaría ir con el.

Nuevamente coloco el pergamino y la cajita en la pata de su lechuza y la mando hacia su destino.

Hermione continuaba en la biblioteca, mientras esperaba ver si recibía alguna respuesta. Aunque seguía muy confundida e intrigada, pensando en que debía hacer, que era lo mas apropiado. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto cuando Hades se poso frente a ella. Cuando reacciono y vio a la lechuza rápidamente tomo el pergamino pero se sorprendió al ver que también le llevaba una cajita.

Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leer mientras sostenía la caja en su mano.

_**Querida futura mujer (me gusta como suena):**_

Respecto a quien soy no puedo decírtelo ahora, ya que estoy seguro que si lo supieras no aceptarías ir conmigo.  
Solo puedo asegurarte que esto realmente es verdad. No es un juego, por lo menos para mí, te lo aseguro.  
Me alegro que no me mintieras. Igualmente yo sabia perfectamente que no tenias pareja para el baile, sino no me hubiera atrevido a pedírtelo sabiendo que ibas a decirme que no.  
Bueno, sigamos con lo de que esto no es una broma. Te lo aseguro, y para que me creas te mando este collar que es una reliquia de mi familia. Pasó de generación en generación, así que te imaginaras que es sumamente importante para mi, no por su valor económico, sino más por el sentimental. Te lo entrego como un préstamo para que lo utilices esta noche, y te aseguro que iré a pedírtelo, lo quiero de vuelta y la mejor forma de hacerlo es acudiendo al baile juntos. ¿Te parece una buena idea?  
Por favor espero impaciente tu respuesta.

De verdad no es un juego

Tu fiel y adorado futuro marido.

Hermione dejo la carta y tomo la cajita. Al abrirla se encontró con un hermoso collar de plata que en su extremo tenia un enorme corazón de rubí. Quedo fascinada con aquella obra de arte, porque eso era para Hermione, era lo más hermoso que había visto. Y él se lo entregaba a ella en modo de seguro.

Una hermosa y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tomo pergamino y comenzó a escribir en el. Ya estaba decidido, no tenia mucho que decirle solo lo que el esperaba. Así que nuevamente ato la carta a la lechuza y cuando esta desapareció de su vista, la castaña tomo mus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. Debía prepararse perfectamente para lucir hermosa esa noche en el baile. Su futuro marido debía quedar embobado con ella, debía sorprenderlo y maravillarlo.

La lechuza voló hasta una de las habitaciones de las mazmorras y allí se quedo. Draco la observo y le saco el pergamino. Lo abrió y leyó las simples pero esperadas palabras.

_**Acepto ir contigo al baile. Nos vemos a las 21:00 hs en la puerta del gran comedor. Se que tu me reconocerás, ya que yo nose quien eres.**_

Hasta esta noche.

Draco estaba feliz, lo había logrado, ella iría con el, pero ¿Qué pensara cuando sepa quien soy? Que importa ya sabes que ira contigo, y no hay vuelta atrás.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya debían encontrarse en el lugar convenido. El rubio estaba muy nervioso, ¿que diría?, ¿Cómo actuaría?, ¿Qué hará? Lentamente salio de la sala común de Slytherin. y se dirigió hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Una vez allí espero hasta que su pareja llegara.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se paraba a su lado.

-Ohh!! Draquito, ¿no tienes pareja?, ¿si quieres dejo a la mía y voy contigo?-Le hablaba una mujer.

-No te preocupes Pansy, estoy aquí esperando a mi acompañante, no necesito una sustituta-Le hablo despectivamente Draco- Creo que tu pareja te esta esperando

Sin más que decir el rubio se giro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que por las escaleras vio aparecer a la mujer de sus sueños.

Estaba tan hermosa que quedo maravillado, y embobado al verla. Llevaba un vestido largo, negro ajustado a su cuerpo pero que en la falda se soltaba. El escote no muy pronunciado dejaba ver perfectamente el collar que el le había prestado. Su cabello recogido dejando unos pequeños bucles sueltos por su cara le daban un aire de diosa.  
De verdad Draco no se imaginaba verla tan, pero tan hermosa. Y estaba seguro que no se arrepentiría de haberla invitado. Ella lo miró y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, sin saber que él era su pareja. Él le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Al llegar a los últimos escalones Hermione se paro esperando ver si alguien se le acercaba. No había mucha gente en el salón, solo algunos esperando a sus parejas. Miro para un lado y para el otro pero nada, nadie se le acercaba. Se estaba impacientando y comenzó a caminar, hasta que alguien se le acerco y la tomo de los hombros, lo que la hizo parar.

El lentamente le hablo:

-No creí que ese collar quedara tan exquisito en tu cuello

Hermione sentía un perfume a menta que conocía demasiado bien, luego esa voz, como para no reconocerlo. ¿Pero como podía ser el? En su mente fue rememorando todo ese día. Él la había mirado como nunca en el desayuno. Luego las carta, Con esa letra tan pulcra y el color de la tinta "Verde". ¿Como no se lo había imaginado?, ¿seguramente estarían sus amiguitos riendo por ahí?

-No piensas decirme nada- Le hablo Draco, girándola lentamente. Pudo notar la sorpresa y la batalla que se gestaba en la mirada de Hermione.

-Yo… Yo…-Comenzó a decir la castaña.

-No tienes porque decir nada. Te aseguro como lo hice en las cartas que esto no es una broma.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que ahora?

-Porque ya no hay nadie que me impida hacer lo que deseo. Y lo que ahora quería es que tú fueras mi pareja. ¿Tan extraño es?

-La verdad que si. Yo soy…

-No lo digas, no hace falta. Se lo que eres, pero me interesa mas saber quien eres, como eres. ¿Es malo eso?.

-No, claro que no.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos entrar. ¿Te parece?-Le dijo Draco mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que lo tomara.

-Claro –Solo eso fue lo que puedo responder Hermione

Y así entraron por las puertas del gran comedor mientras sus compañeros los miraban asombrados, no pudiendo creer lo que veían. A ninguno se le hubiera ocurrido que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger fueran juntos al baile, y menos que se estuvieran tratando tan bien.

Hermione divisó a sus amigos entre toda la gente. Vio a Ginny que le sonreía, y a Harry y Ron con la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa. Bueno, ella no podía decir mucho ya que también le había sorprendido todo.

Draco la tomo de la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile. Allí le puso una mano en la cintura y ella coloco la suya en el hombro del chico, mientras sus otras manos seguían entrelazadas. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando tratando de adivinar que era lo que pensaba, sentía y deseaba el otro en ese momento. Ya no les importaba lo que pensaran los demás, lo que se imaginaran o lo que supondrán cuando todo acabe. En ese momento eran ello dos, solo ellos dos y eso es lo único que importaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Estaban tan cerca que parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a besar. Hermione pudo ver, en los ojos de Draco, que ya no había ápice de odio, ni de repugnancia hacia ella. Draco pudo notar como ella lo miraba con dulzura mezclada de intriga. Siguieron con sus batallas internas y con sus miradas, hasta que la música paró y el rubio tomó la mano de la castaña y la saco de allí.

Salieron del gran comedor sin que nadie los descubriera. Draco no sabia bien que hacer en ese momento y en cuanto llegaron a un pasillo que estaba oscuro, solo lo iluminaba el pequeño haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana, se frenaron, el chico tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la beso. Primero fue un beso suave, dulce y cariñoso por parte de ambos, luego se fue convirtiendo en un beso desesperado, ansioso y pasional. Ambos estaban extasiados. Draco la tomó nuevamente de la mano y volvió a emprender su viaje.

Rápidamente llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. La castaña se puso nerviosa, no sabia porque se dirigían ahí, sin pensar mas le hablo.

-¿Que haces? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Le pregunto la castaña- ¿Si me ven nos van a matar?

-Tranquila. Estas con el príncipe de Slytherin, ¿Lo olvidas? Nadie te hará nada mientras estemos juntos-Le respondió Draco- Igualmente están todos en el baile.

El rubio dio la contraseña y entraron a la sala. Hermione miraba el lugar, era tan distinto a su sala, este era tan frío. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta que tenia el cartel de premio anual. Draco pronuncio otras palabras y entraron. El cuarto era un poco más grande que el de ella y todo decorado en los tonos verdes, gris y negro. Debía reconocer que el chico era bastante ordenado.

Ella observaba todo y cada uno de los detalles de la habitación. Él solo se dedico a mirarla. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de que el chico la observaba, se acerco a él y le regalo un pequeño beso que lentamente se fue transformando en uno mas apasionado.  
Entre besos, caricias y suspiros se encontraron disfrutando juntos donde el único testigo de su amor era aquella habitación.

Estaban recostados entre las sabanas suaves de seda verde. Draco la miraba, la contemplaba mientras ella dormía. ¿Cómo podía ser que de la noche a la mañana su vida cambiara radicalmente? ¿Como se coló esa mujer en su cabeza y en su corazón? Era suya, se había entregado a él aquella noche. Él había sido su primer hombre y esperaba ser el único. No permitiría que nadie lo separe de ella. Su sueño lo haría realidad.

Lentamente Hermione iba abriendo sus ojos. Sentía una suavidad y un cuerpo calido que la abrazaba. Rememoro los momentos vividos aquella noche. Se sentía bien, feliz. Nunca se hubiera imaginado poder estar tan contenta. Termino de abrir los ojos y vio como el rubio la estaba mirando y le regalaba una sincera y real sonrisa. A la cual ella le respondió con otra idéntica.

-Buenos días- Le dijo él

-¡Feliz navidad!- Le respondió ella

-¡Feliz navidad, Hermione!- y se acerco a para depositar un beso en los labios de la castaña.

Algo en la cabeza de Hermione izo un click cuando él le deseo felicidades. La forma en que lo había hecho. El gesto del beso después de hablar, todo eso le recordaba a algo. Era como si ya lo hubiese vivido. Y en ese momento recordó el sueño. Pequeños fragmentos aparecieron en la cabeza de la chica.

_**-¡Mami!,¡Papi!-Gritaba el pequeño niño de 7 años mientras entraba a la habitación de sus padres.**_

El hombre de cabellera rubia se levanto de la cama, se abrigo con una bata de seda negra y tomando al pequeño niño lo coloco sobre su espalda. Luego alzo a la niña.

La mujer también se levanto y se puso su bata de color rosa. Se acerco a su marido y beso sus labios.

-¡Feliz navidad cariño!-Le dijo la castaña cuando se alejaron

-¡Feliz navidad, Hermione!-Le respondió él mientras volvía a acercarse y depositaba otro beso en los labios de su mujer.

-¿Son hermosos verdad?- Le pregunto Draco a su mujer

- ¡Claro que los son! Es el mejor regalo de todos.

-¿Todavía recuerdas aquella noche?

-Siempre Draco. Nunca la voy a olvidar. Ese fue el mejor regalo de navidad que alguien me pudiera dar. Y todavía lo sigue siendo-Le respondió la castaña mientras posaba su vista en el pequeño niño que se encontraba en el piso.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!- Grito Hermione mientras se colocaba una mano sobre la boca.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué esta mal?-Le pregunto nervioso Draco.

-Esto, esto…¡Ohh!

-No entiendo Hermione. ¿Puedes explicarte?

-Ayer yo tuve un sueño-Empezó a contarle Hermione- En el sueño tu y yo, bueno, estábamos casados, y teníamos dos hermosos niños pequeños. Y era navidad, y el mayor de los niños… ¡Ohh! ¿Draco?

Draco escuchaba atentamente lo que la castaña le contaba. Era exactamente el mismo sueño que él había tenido. ¿Pero que era lo que le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Si te escucho. Y yo también tuve un sueño así.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregunto Hermione

-Que creo que soñé lo mismo que vos. Y para no mentirte fue por eso que quise conocerte. Me gusto tanto que deseaba que se hiciera realidad. Espero que esto no te desilusione.

-No, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa. ¿De verdad lo hiciste por el sueño? ¿De verdad te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?

-Si, es que fue el sueño más hermoso que tuve en mi vida. Y tu estabas en el. Y esos niños…

-Exacto, ese es el problema Draco- Le dijo la castaña- El niño

-¿El niño?-le pregunto el rubio- ¿Que problema hay con él?

-Recuerda, ¿Cuántos años podría tener ese niño?

-Alrededor de los siete, creo.

-¿Y que fue lo que te dije yo en el sueño? ¿Qué el niño era que?

-El mejor regalo…-empezó a decir Draco pero se callo, recordó el sueño y exactamente las palabras que había usado la chica.- ¿Tú crees que?

-No lo se, solo fue un sueño ¿No?

-Si solo un sueño, no te preocupes. Aunque podríamos hacerlo realidad-le dijo Draco con una mirada sexy.

-¡Draco! Esto no es un juego.

-Lo se. Pero no te preocupes, si llegaras a estar embarazada Orión es un hermoso nombre.-Le dijo Draco sonriendo.

-No. A mi no me parece gracioso. Y no me gusta el nombre tampoco

-Pero ¿por que? Es un nombre digno de un Malfoy.

-¡Que no!

-Si

-Bueno entonces el padrino será Harry

-A no, eso si que no lo voy a permitir. Que yo este confraternizando contigo no quiere decir que me valla a ser amiguito de la comadreja y san Potter.

-O si, claro que lo harás.

-¿Y por que estas tan segura?

-Porque si formaremos una familia, ellos vienen en el paquete.

-Creo que mejor lo seguimos intentando, por las dudas, ¿No te parece?-Le dijo Draco con una mirada picara.

El rubio se acerco a ella, y comenzó a besarla. Volviendo nuevamente a fundirse en uno solo. Intentando convertir en realidad ese sueño que en un principio los unió.

_**Fin de este sueño de navidad que se haría realidad**_


End file.
